Accident love
by Selenalove4
Summary: Sonic becomes a victim of an accident, saving Shadow, and he had a bit of time to admit in his love towards black hedgehog before losing consciousness. Will Shadow now help him to return? Sonadow


Accident love.

That time has passed long ago, when Sonic and Shadow were enemies. They reconsidered much since and became friends. Close friends.

Shadow went to Sonic every day. They talked and laughed together a lot. They liked to spend time with each other. At least, Shadow thought so.

Sonic didn't just like spending time with Shadow. He loved spending time with him. He would like to be with him, because... Sonic was in love with him. He couldn't even imagine what would be if something happens to Shadow suddenly. Sonic couldn't imagine his life without him now.

Shadow just liked the company of Sonic, although he didn't know why. After all, once he could easily kill him, but now he really enjoyed his stay with him.

And, of course, they didn't stop competing with each other in speed. There were times when Sonic ran first, or, on the contrary, Shadow went first, but more often they arrived to the finish line together in the same time.

One day, Shadow came to Sonic once again. Today had to be their decisive race. Whoever wins will be the fastest.

Shadow went to Sonic's and wanted to knock on the door immediately, but before he could do so, the door opened and Sonic went out with a smile.

- Hey, Shadow! – Greeted him Sonic. - Ready for the final race?

- I'm always ready, - said Shadow.

Their route started from Sonic's home to the end of the city. Once they both said "three", their race has begun.

They immediately ran through the city, trying not to offend passers-by and whizzing past the cars. Although it was easy for them to succeed, and they even had time for exchange phrases.

Somewhere at the end of their journey Sonic told Shadow a funny joke; Shadow laughed and didn't notice that he rushes straight to the car.

Sonic, on the other side, had time to see it... He knew that his worst nightmare will become true now. He immediately rushed to Shadow and was able to save him, but... was hit by a car himself.

Shadow crashed into the nearby tree. Then, standing up and holding his head, he asked:

- Ow, Sonic... Why did you-...

And at that moment his eyes immediately widened in horror. He saw that Sonic is lying on the road in an unnatural position, and there was the blood around.

Shadow immediately realized what just happened. The car was supposed to knock him! But Sonic rescued him, having suffered by himself...

Without a second thought, Shadow ran to Sonic and picked him a little into his hands.

- Sonic? Sonic, wake up! – The black hedgehog shook him.

Sonic opened his eyes slightly and saw Shadow's frightened face.

- Sonic... why did you do that? - Shadow asked in a trembling voice.

- Because... I can't imagine my life without you, - Sonic whispered barely. - And I want you to know, if anything will happen to me: I love you.

Shadow was astounded. Sonic loves him! But, thinking about that he liked to spend time with Sonic, he suggested now, why... Maybe he likes Sonic, too?

But before he could say anything in reply, Shadow saw that Sonic lost his consciousness.

- Sonic? Sonic? - Shadow continued to shake him, but to no avail. - No, Sonic, don't die! I love you too!

Now Shadow was shocked about what he just said. He also loves him! But, quickly coming to his senses, Shadow decided that he would think about it later, because Sonic needed help urgently. He picked Sonic up in his arms and ran to the hospital.

~At hospital~

Shadow waited outside while Sonic was in the intensive care unit. He kept thinking about those last words, spoken by Sonic. "I love you," Sonic's voice was rushing through his mind again and again.

"I just... I love him, too", - Shadow thought.

Sighing heavily, he whispered:

- Sonic, please be okay...

Soon surgeon came out of intensive care unit. Shadow immediately approached him and asked anxiously:

- How is he?

The surgeon looked at him and began to speak.

- Well... For now his condition is extremely serious. He has broken left arm and leg, and he lost much blood. We did our best, but the rest of the way he must overcome by himself.

Shadow swallowed hard.

- Can I go to him?

- If you want it, then yes, you can.

After that the surgeon was gone; Shadow opened the door and went into intensive care.

~In the intensive care unit~

Sonic really was in serious condition. He was connected to different machines that were helping him to stay here. On his entire body were a lot of areas with dried blood and large bruises. Also he had oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He was unconscious.

Shadow walked over to him, sat down on a chair and took Sonic's right hand.

- Sonic... I don't know if you hear me or not, but you have to go back. You need to be here. You need to help so much people; they need that you'll save them. You need to your friends. How are they going to live without you? But also... I need you, Sonic. If I could tell you before... - tears fell from Shadow's eyes, - that I love you too, Sonic...

Shadow pressed his hand to himself and began to cry silently. Some of his tears fell on Sonic's chest and face, but Shadow didn't notice it.

~Meanwhile with Sonic~

Sonic didn't know where he is. The last thing he remembered, - it's Shadow's face. And now he was in a strange place, which was divided into light and darkness. Sonic stood in the middle. He was attracted to the light, and he decided to go there. But as soon as he took a step, Shadow suddenly appeared on the dark side. Sonic saw him.

- Shadow? - He asked in surprise.

- Sonic... - said Shadow sadly. - I don't know if you hear me or not, but you have to go back.

- Shadow, what are you talking about?

- You need to be here. You need to help so much people; they need that you'll save them. You need to your friends. How are they going to live without you?

- Shadow, what's going on?

Shadow didn't seem to hear him. He just looked at Sonic and continued to talk.

- But also... – Shadow continued. - I need you, Sonic. If I could tell you before... that I love you too, Sonic...

Sonic could no longer stand it. He had to know what's going on. He ran to Shadow, as everything started to spread out...

~Present time~

Sonic felt something wet at his body. He opened his eyes, though his sight was blurred, he recognized the person who was sitting next to him.

- Shadow? - Sonic whispered. - Why are you crying?

Shadow, hearing this, immediately stopped crying and looked at Sonic. Seeing that Sonic looks at him, Shadow was overjoyed and embraced him.

- Sonic, - Shadow said. - Finally you're awake. I'm so happy.

- Really? - asked Sonic shyly.

- Of course... The surgeon told me that you must overcome this way by yourself...

- A surgeon? Wait a minute, am I in the hospital?

- Yes, - said Shadow.

- What happened?

- You don't remember?

Sonic tried to remember, but his head immediately became hurt. Sonic slowly raised his hand to it.

- N-no, - he said. - I'm trying to remember, but my head starts to hurt badly... All I remember is that we were running, then suddenly everything went black, and your face. Nothing more.

Shadow sighed and told him everything.

- Yes, we were running, then... I had to be hit by a car, but you saved me... suffering by yourself. When I ran to you and asked why did you do that, do you remember what you said to me?

Sonic shook his head.

- No, I don't remember...

- You said that you can't imagine your life without me... and that you love me.

With that, Sonic immediately remembered everything, and blushed.

- S-Shadow, I...

- Sonic, - Shadow interrupted him. - I was so afraid that you won't wake up. After all, I didn't tell you then that I love you too, Sonic... - Shadow smiled.

Sonic also smiled and said:

- So it wasn't a dream...

- What are you talking about?

- When I was unconscious, I was in a strange place, divided into light and dark sides. I was drawn to the light, so I went there, but suddenly I saw you on the dark side. You said that I need to be here, that people need me, and that… you need me... so I went to you.

Shadow smiled and said:

- I really was saying this...

- So, - Sonic continued, - if I went on the bright side, I could... - Sonic gulped, - die...

Shadow looked at him anxiously.

- Don't say things like that, - he said.

- But it's true, - said Sonic. - It turns out that you saved me... Thank you.

Shadow smiled and hugged Sonic gently.

- I just did what I had to...

Shadow then approached Sonic's face and kissed him. Sonic was surprised at first, but after a moment he gladly returned the kiss.

Shortly after this incident Sonic got out of the hospital and returned home. He began to live his normal life, but, perhaps, with the only difference is that Shadow was living now with him, and they never stopped loving each other.


End file.
